Touche
by Yongyongieee
Summary: Kemampuanku adalah merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan hanya dengan menyentuhnya. Mungkin kau menganggapnya hebat. Tapi sungguh, aku akan melakukan apapun agar bisa menghilangkan kemampuanku ini. Agar aku mendapatkan kehidupanku kembali. #Taeyong #Jaehyun #Yuta #jaeyong #yutae #NCT
1. Prolog

**Touche**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Yuta x Taeyong**

 **Angst, Friendship, Hurt-comfort**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Mungkin akan sedikit panjang. Fyi, gue baru ngubek-ngubek tumpukan buku di loteng. Dan gak sengaja nemu novel karya kak Windhy Puspitadewi dengan judul Touche. Yang awalnya mau nyari buku Psychology kakak jadi nemu bacaan baru. Sumpah gatau siapa yang beli, (yg pasti bukan abang gue), mungkin kakak mungkin nyokap. Tapi agak gak rela aja novel sebagus itu bisa nyasar di loteng. Secara, cerita fiksi yang mengambil sebagian kemampuan supernatural itu keren banget! Dan gue langsung berpikir buat menjadikannya versi Jaeyong x Yutae. Gue bakal minjem beberapa kekuatan supernatural yang ada di buku itu dan sebutan kaum mereka-Touche. Sedikit mengikuti alur mungkin, karena entah apa jiwa fujo gue yang terlalu besar, gue menganggap momen Indra-Dani itu sweeeett pake bgt! Meskipun Cuma bromance, oke gue bakal menyimpulkan seperti itu. buat mbak Windhy, karena gue yakin mbak Windhy gak mungkin Jaeyong ato Yutae shipper (plis deh), gue bukan bermaksud mencuri karya mbak Windhy. No copy paste or steal the copyright. Hanya terinspirasi dari novel karya mbak Windhy yang keren bingits. Daripada banyak cingcong gak jelas, gue langsung aja mulai ke prolog yaps! And, gue saranin buat kalian baca novel aslinya dengan judul yang sama dengan cerita ini ;) enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong tak tahu apa yang paling ia takutkan selain saat dirinya ditinggal sendirian di taman bermain dekat rumahnya itu. Teman-temannya yang tadi berjanji akan menemukan tempat persembunyiannya dalam permainan petak umpet itu sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Seolah tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang sadar bahwa sedari tadi mereka belum menemukan Taeyong.

Harusnya Taeyong tahu dari awal semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Ia baru saja pindah ke daerah perumahan itu seminggu yang lalu. Disaat ia harus meninggalkan daerah rumahnya yang lama, yang sudah kerasan baginya. Dan yang lebih parah ia harus berpisah dengan Minhyung, adiknya. Disaat ibunya memilih untuk membawanya sementara Minhyung menetap bersama ayahnya, Taeyong harus hidup di daerah baru yang sangat asing baginya.

Dan seberapa lama Taeyong mencoba membetahkan dirinya tinggal disana, meski baru seminggu, rasanya mustahil. Karena Taeyong seolah tak dianggap oleh anak-anak yang biasa bermain di taman yang hanya berjarak 100 meter dari rumahnya. Taeyong rindu adiknya, sosok satu-satunya yang selalu menjadi temannya dan akan berada di sampingnya setiap saat.

Rasa takut Taeyong saat melihat taman bermain yang sepi karena hari mulai senja dikalahkan oleh rasa takutnya akan kenyataan ia tak akan bisa bertemu dengan Minhyung lagi. Karena ibunya hanya akan tersenyum ketika Taeyong bertanya padanya kapan ia bisa mengunjungi adiknya itu. Tanpa membuat suatu aksi untuk membawanya kesana, menemui adiknya.

Dan rasa takut itu lah yang membuat Taeyong mulai terisak. Tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh air matanya. Di bawah perosotan itu, Taeyong menekuk lututnya dan menangis disana. Terlalu heningnya keadaan taman itu membuat siapa saja bisa langsung mendengar suara tangisannya. Siapa saja. Namun kenyataannya tak ada siapa pun disana.

Taeyong tak tahu berapa lama ia menangis. Yang pasti ia bisa mendengar suara lain selain suara isak tangisnya. Suara hujan yang perlahan mulai mengguyur taman bermain itu membuat Taeyong beringsut semakin dalam ke bawah perosotan agar air hujan tak mengenainya.

Taeyong bisa saja berlari menembus hujan karena toh jarak rumahnya dari taman bermain tak begitu jauh. Tapi Taeyong ingin melanjutkan acara menangisnya, mungkin sampai hujan berhenti.

 _Duk!_

Suara benturan kecil itu membuat kedua tangan Taeyong yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya perlahan turun hingga tak ada lagi yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Bola mata hitam itu membola ketika melihat seorang anak yang tampaknya seumurannya tengah mengibaskan payung yang dalam keadaan tertutup itu menyebabkan cipratan air dari payung hitam tersebut. Sebelum anak itu menyandarkan payungnya di sisi perosotan dan mengambil tempat kosong di samping Taeyong.

Anak itu tak berbicara sedikit pun, dan Taeyong terlalu bingung dengan kedatangan anak itu yang tiba-tiba. Seingatnya, anak itu tak ada bersama gerombolan anak yang mengajaknya bermain tadi. Taeyong sangat bingung, sampai ia lupa bahwa tadi ia sedang asik menangis.

Kali ini, hanya ada suara air hujan yang menyerbu tanah yang terdengar di taman bermain itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama Taeyong habiskan hanya memandangi sosok anak itu dari samping. Dan entah apa yang membuat anak itu tak risih ditatap selama itu oleh Taeyong. terlalu aneh, karena anak itu tak memberikan komentar padahal dengan jelas ia tahu bahwa dirinya sedang dijadikan objek perhatian oleh Taeyong sedari tadi.

"Kau.." Taeyong menggigit bibirnya saat tanpa sadar ia membuka suaranya. Membuat anak itu akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mau menawarkan payung agar kau bisa pulang tanpa kehujanan. Tapi tampaknya kau lebih senang menunggu hujan berhenti disini."

Akhirnya, setelah ada mungkin sepuluh menit anak itu tak mengaggap Taeyong ada disana, anak itu membuka suaranya. Dan ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari bibir anak itu berhasil membuat Taeyong melongo.

"Kau.. mau menemaniku?"

Anak itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taeyong dan kembali memandangi hujan yang tampaknya enggan untuk reda.

"Ayo pulang. Ibumu pasti mencarimu."

Bukan jawaban yang Taeyong ingin dengar, tapi aksi tiba-tiba dari si anak yang menarik tangannya mau tak mau membuat Taeyong berdiri seketika.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Taeyong merengut, memajukan bibirnya. Tapi si anak itu malah terdiam dan menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan yang menurut Taeyong datar. Mengingatkan Taeyong dengan tatapan ayahnya, yang dingin dan tak berekspresi. Membuat Taeyong bergidik ngeri ditatap seperti itu.

Lagi, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong anak itu tiba-tiba mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Taeyong. membuat mata Taeyong langsung tertuju pada dua tangan yang saling tertaut itu.

"Kuantar kau pulang."

Hanya itu yang diucapkan anak itu sebelum membuka payung hitamnya lagi dan mulai berjalan di bawahnya menembus hujan. Bersama Taeyong.

Anak itu tak berkata apa-apa bahkan sampai saat ibunya menyuruh anak itu untuk mampir sekedar menunggu hujan untuk berhenti. Anak itu hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berlalu dengan payung hitam yang menutupi hampir sebagian tubuh kecilnya itu.

"Aku belum menanyakan namanya.." Taeyong menatap kepergian anak itu, setengah menyesal. Harusnya ia menanyakan nama anak itu. karena, mungkin saja anak itu bisa menjadi temannya. Satu-satunya teman yang mungkin ia miliki. Dan Taeyong kehilangan kesempatan itu.

"Dia pasti anak kompleks ini, sayang. Kau bisa mencarinya besok dan mengajaknya berkenalan lalu main ke rumah."

Taeyong mengangguk kecil mendengar ucapan ibunya sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya sehingga ia benar-benar kehilangan pemandangan punggung anak itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Touche**


	2. Chapter 1

**Touche**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Yuta x Taeyong**

 **Angst, Friendship, Hurt-comfort**

 **Rated T**

 **.**

 **.**

Taeyong mengikat tali sepatu putihnya itu dengan benar. Memastikan simpul yang ia buat terikat rapih sebelum berdiri dan menatap ibunya dengan senyum merekah.

"Maafkan ibu ya sayang,"

Taeyong menggeleng, sebelum mencium pipi ibunya itu.

"Berhenti meminta maaf jika ibu tak bersalah sama sekali. Sudah ya bu, Taeyong berangkat dulu. Takut ketinggalan bus."

Ibunya mengangguk sebelum memberikan salam perpisahan terakhir, mengantarkan Taeyong sampai pintu rumahnya.

Taeyong, remaja yang baru menginjak usia yang ke-17 itu berjalan dengan ragu setelah pintu rumahnya tertutup. Langkahnya terkesan pelan hanya untuk melewati pagar rumahnya. Bahkan helaan nafas berat terdengar saat ia sudah melewati pagar rumahnya.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya di tahun pertamanya sebagai siswa sekolah menengah untuk pindah ke sekolah yang baru. Karena pekerjaan ibunya yang sering ditempatkan di beberapa wilayah yang berbeda, entah sudah berapa kali Taeyong harus berpindah sekolah. Tak terhitung sejak ia menginjak tahun sekolah dasar pertamanya hingga sekarang.

Mungkin Taeyong sudah menjajaki seluruh provinsi di Korea Selatan. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali kesini. Daerah Gangnam, rumah pertamanya semenjak perceraian kedua orang tuanya. Rumah besar dengan struktur bangunan kuno warisan kakek buyut dari pihak ibunya.

Meskipun Taeyong bisa saja berangkat bersama sepupunya yang juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, tapi Taeyong memilih untuk berjalan menuju halte dan menunggu bus disana. Karena tampaknya sepupunya tak suka jika berdekatan dengannya.

Atau lebih tepatnya tak suka dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki.

Mungkin hanya ibunya dan neneknya yang tak masalah dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki.

"Awas!"

Taeyong terkejut mendengar teriakan dari belakangnya itu. Tak sempat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, tubuhnya sudah terdorong ke depan bersama dengan tubuh seseorang yang menubruknya. Taeyong merasakan sakitnya aspal yang menyambut tubuhnya tapi beruntung aspal itu tak mengenai kepalanya karena ia merasakan ada yang menahan kepalanya agar tak terbentur aspal.

Ringisan yang keluar dari bibir Taeyong tergantikan ketika sosok yang tampaknya tadi menindihnya membantunya untuk duduk dan mengusap punggungnya yang terbentur aspal.

"Sakit ya? Tapi pasti lebih sakit jika kau terkena kayu yang terjatuh itu."

Suara dari hadapannya itu membuat Taeyong membuka matanya. Terkejut saat melihat sesosok remaja dengan seragam yang sama dengannya menatapnya khawatir. Sosok yang seketika tersenyum ketika melihat akhirnya Taeyong membuka matanya.

"Kayu?"

Taeyong mengikuti arah dimana sosok itu mengedikan bahunya. Mulutnya terbuka cukup lebar saat melihat sebatang kayu cukup besar terjatuh di dekat mereka. Bahkan Taeyong tak sadar ia baru saja melewati daerah konstruksi.

"Kau tidak apa? Ada yang sakit lagi selain punggungmu?"

Taeyong meringis. Ada tentunya. Tapi tak mungkin ia bilang bokongnya sangat sakit.

"Terima kasih."

Sosok itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Membuat Taeyong memutuskan bahwa itu senyum yang indah.

"Kau menggunakan seragam yang sama denganku, tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu. Apa kau murid baru?"

Taeyong mengangguk saat ia membiarkan dirinya dibantu berdiri oleh si penyelamatnya.

"Namaku Nakamoto Yuta. Aku siswa tahun pertama, dan dari _badge_ milikmu, aku yakin ini juga tahun pertamamu."

Namanya bukan nama orang Korea. Dan Taeyong seketika tahu darimana sosok itu berasal.

"Aku Lee Taeyong. Kau benar, aku murid baru di sekolahmu." Sembari menundukkan kepalanya, Taeyong menerima uluran tangan sosok itu.

Taeyong terkesiap. Ia menatap sosok itu tak percaya.

Saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan milik Nakamoto Yuta, perasaan ringan mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Saat itu juga ia merasa kebahagiaan yang meluap membuncah di hatinya.

 _Pantas saja ia selalu tersenyum._ Taeyong mau tak mau tersenyum saat merasakannya meskipun hanya sebentar mereka bersentuhan.

Kemampuan itu lah yang membuat Taeyong hingga saat ini tak mempunya teman di dekatnya. Ia yang bisa merasakan apa saja saat menyentuh seseorang dengan tangannya. Sedih, marah, emosi, benci, cinta, bahagia. Taeyong selalu merasakan semua hal yang berbeda setiap bersentuhan dengan orang-orang itu.

Taeyong yang menolak bersentuhan dengan orang lain lah yang sebenarnya membuatnya dijauhi oleh semua teman-temannya di sekolahnya yang terdahulu. Bahkan sepupu dan sebagian besar keluarga ibunya enggan berdekatan dengannya. Bukan karena tak suka dengan Taeyong yang tak pernah mau menyentuh mereka, tapi lebih karena mereka takut membebani Taeyong jika mereka bersentuhan dengan Taeyong.

Karena secara tidak langsung mereka akan membuat Taeyong merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan.

Terlebih saat usia Taeyong sepuluh tahun, saat itu kakek buyutnya mengalami sakit keras dan hanya bisa berbaring di atas ranjang. Taeyong yang lupa memakai sarung tangannya itu memegang erat tangan kakek ibunya itu sembari menangis. Taeyong bahkan tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu setelah kejadian itu.

Orang-orang terdekat Taeyong yang perlahan menjauhinya tak ingin menyiksanya. Termasuk ayahnya, yang lahir dengan sikap keras kepala dan dingin, yang memilih berpisah dengan ibunya agar ia tak menyiksa anaknya sendiri.

Membuat Taeyong membenci kemampuannya karena ia lah penyebab utama perceraian kedua orang tuanya.

"Taeyong?"

 _Eh?_

"Ma-maaf, aku melamun."

"Masih syok ya?"

Taeyong menggeleng lemah. Ia hanya tanpa sengaja mengingat hal yang tak ingin ia ingat.

"Kau ke sekolah naik bus?"

Taeyong mengangguk sembari menatap dua ujung sepatunya.

"Kalau begitu ayo! Aku juga naik bus."

Entah reflek atau apa, Yuta menarik tangan Taeyong dan sedikit berlari menuju halte yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Taeyong tak masalah sebenarnya dengan Yuta bersentuhan dengannya saat ia tak menggunakan sarung tangannya. Itu artinya paling tidak ia bisa merasakan bagaimana hidup tenang tanpa beban seperti yang Yuta rasakan.

Lagi, Yuta bisa membuat Taeyong tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman tulus untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini.

.

.

.

"Yuta!"

Taeyong terkejut saat melihat gerombolan anak dengan seragam yang sama menyambut keduanya ketika mereka turun dari bus. Dengan cepat Taeyong memasukkan tangannya ke saku blazernya. Mengepal kedua tanganya di dalamnya.

"Guys! Kemari! Aku mau mengenalkan teman baru kita!"

 _Teman baru?_

Taeyong menatap Yuta tak percaya. Untuk pertama kalinya Taeyong mendengar ada orang yang mau berteman dengannya.

Gerombolan yang terdiri dari lima orang itu berhenti di depannya dan Yuta. Taeyong seketika menundukkan wajahnya dan menggigit bibirnya. Kebiasaannya saat bertemu dengan orang baru.

"Pacarmu?"

Yang paling tinggi asal berbicara. Tentu membuat Taeyong terkejut dan menatap si jangkung tak percaya. Tapi saat Taeyong menoleh ke arah Yuta, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sebelum memperkenalkannya pada yang lain.

Hanya sebuah perkenalan singkat karena lagi-lagi Yuta langsung menarik tangannya.

"Kau tidak bersama sahabatmu saja?" itu yang keluar dari bibir Taeyong ketika mereka sudah cukup jauh dari rombongan itu.

"Mereka bukan sahabatku."

"Huh?"

Yuta tersenyum. Kadang Taeyong berpikir, apa otot pipinya tak sakit selalu dipakai untuk tersenyum.

"Hanya teman. Mereka satu tim denganku di tim inti sepak bola sekolah ini."

Taeyong mengangguk mengerti sebelum mengikuti langkah kaki Yuta. Pemuda itu berjanji membawanya ke ruangan kepala sekolah untuk mencari dimana Taeyong harus masuk sebagai kelasnya selama ia disini.

"Permisi pak,"

Yuta melongokkan kepalanya setelah mendengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan saat ia mengetuk pintu. Begitu tubuh Yuta berangsur masuk, Taeyong mengikutinya segera dan menutup pintu ruangan itu.

Di dalam sudah ada siswa lain yang tampaknya terlibat sedikit perbincangan dengan kepala sekolah. siswa yang menatap Taeyong sekilas sebelum pamit untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Huh, seperti tak kenal saja."

Mendengar dumalan Yuta membuat Taeyong menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau bertanya sahabatku, dia lah satu-satunya sahabatku di sekolah ini. Namanya-"

"Ah, kau pasti Lee Taeyong! Murid yang baru mengisi formulir pendaftaran dua hari yang lalu."

Suara kepala sekolah itu memotong ucapan Yuta. Membuat perhatian kedua siswa itu teralih pada sang kepala sekolah.

"Iya, pak." Taeyong membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi salam.

"Kau tak perlu repot mencari kelasmu. Kau sekelas dengan Yuta, jadi Yuta bisa langsung mengantarkanmu ke kelasmu."

Tanpa sadar Taeyong menghela nafas lega. Mungkin karena merasa ada yang ia kenal paling tidak satu orang di kelasnya?

"Baik, pak. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Saya akan mengantarkan Taeyong ke kelasnya."

Keduanya memberi salam sebelum keluar dengan cepat dari ruangan itu.

"Harapanku terkabul."

Yuta yang tiba-tiba membuka suara saat keduanya menyusuri lorong membuat Taeyong sekali lagi memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemuda bermata besar itu.

"Kau berharap apa memangnya?"

Lagi, senyum yang meneduhkan hati itu muncul lagi.

"Sekelas denganmu."

 _Deg!_

Taeyong terpaku di tempatnya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh yang menjalar dari ujung kaki hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. Yang membuatnya tak bisa bertemu kedua iris coklat milik Yuta.

"Ada apa Taeyong?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

.

.

.

Kedatangan Taeyong di kelas itu cukup membuat keriuhan. Terlebih ia datang bersama Yuta, yang Taeyong ketahui bahwa adalah salah satu siswa terpopuler di sekolah. selain karena ia adalah tipe orang yang _friendly_ dan _welcome_ pada siapa saja, Yuta ternyata adalah kapten tim sepak bola sekolah ini. Meski dirinya masih duduk di tahun pertama, keahliannya membuat sang pelatih langsung memberikan _band_ berwarna kuning untuk dikenakan di lengannya setiap pertandingan.

Alasan lain kelas baru Taeyong _cukup_ menyambut kedatangan Taeyong adalah karena wajah Taeyong. Tak bisa dipungkiri, penilaian pertama seseorang pasti jatuh pada sosok fisiknya. Mereka bilang Taeyong tampan dan manis. Itu yang ia dengar dari beberapa siswi di kelas barunya saat Taeyong melewati mereka untuk duduk di bangku barunya.

"Jae!"

Taeyong sedikit menyerongkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Yuta yang tengah mengajak seseorang berbincang. Dengan sedikit candaan dari Yuta yang tampak merangkul sosok itu. sosok yang bertemu dengan mereka di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Tidak."

Karena jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, Taeyong bisa sedikit menangkap perbincangan mereka.

"Apa? Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa."

"Masih bertanya."

Taeyong melihat Yuta meringis.

"Yasudah, aku saja yang pindah. Jangan merindukanku Jae!"

Yuta memberikan satu tepukan di pundak sosok itu sebelum berjalan ke arahnya.

"Karena Jaehyun tak mau ikut pindah jadi aku saja yang pindah menemanimu duduk di bangku belakang."

Taeyong melongo. Entah sudah berapa kali Yuta membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Yu-Yuta, kau tak perlu pindah. Lagipula bagaimana dengan sahabatmu-"

"Jaehyun tak masalah, kok. Toh aku tetap akan datang kepadanya saat istirahat, pulang sekolah, atau jam selain jam pelajaran."

Taeyong tak mengelak saat Yuta duduk di kursi kosong sebelahnya dan segera menaruh tas di atas mejanya.

"Oh ya, dia Jung Jaehyun. Maksudku yang bertemu dengan kita di ruang kepala sekolah. maksudku sahabatku itu. Yang tadi kuajak berbicara."

Taeyong memperhatikan Jaehyun sesaat. Sosok itu memiliki kulit putih pucat dengan rahang kotak yang tegas. Sorot matanya terlihat tajam dari samping. Bisa dibilang Jaehyun itu tampan.

"Aku iri saat setiap orang langsung terpesona melihat Jaehyun."

Taeyong terkesiap.

"Bercanda. Jadi, kenapa kau pindah ke sekolah ini, Taeyong? Aku sengaja menyimpan rasa penasaranku sejak di bus tadi agar kau bisa menceritakannya sekarang."

Taeyong menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Yuta. Mengenai keadaan ibunya yang membuatnya harus memegang prinsip _nomaden_. Semuanya hampir ia ceritakan pada Yuta. Semua, kecuali tentang kemampuannya.

.

.

.

Taeyong tak menyangka Yuta akan menariknya untuk duduk di meja yang sama dengannya dan Jaehyun. Sedikit merasa tak nyaman saat semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka ketika mereka masuk kantin. Mungkin bukan sedikit, tapi banyak, karena Jaehyun yang terus menatapnya tajam. Seolah mencoba membaca apa isi otak Taeyong.

"Jadi, sudah memutuskan untuk ikut ekskul apa?"

Setelah mendengar dari Yuta bahwa anak tingkat satu wajib untuk mengikuti ekskul sebagai nilai afektif di hasil akhir pembelajaran, Taeyong sedari tadi pusing memikirkan ekskul apa yang akan ia ikuti.

Karena jujur, sejauh ini, selama 9 tahun lebih ia bersekolah, tak pernah sekalipun ia mengikuti kegiatan apapun selain kegiatan belajar di sekolah.

Mempertimbangkan usulan Yuta yang mengajaknya untuk bergabung pada ekskulnya, sepak bola, harusnya Taeyong tak perlu mempertimbangkannya. Karena jujur, Taeyong sangat bodoh dalam bidang olahraga.

"Atau basket mungkin? Kau bisa bersama Jaehyun jika kau takut sendirian. Kau tahu, si tampan ini _ace_ basket sekolah kita loh!"

Taeyong meringis saat melihat Jaehyun hanya menatap Yuta datar saat pemuda itu menepuk cukup kencang punggungnya.

"Aku tak berbakat dalam bidang olahraga, sungguh." Sedikit malu mengakuinya. Tapi daripada ia benar-benar berakhir dalam ekskul yang mengandalkan fisik itu?

"Mungkin melukis?"

Taeyong menggeleng. Menggambar diatas kertas dengan pensil saja tidak becus, bagaimana menggambar diatas kanvas dengan kuas?

"Memasak?"

Sebenarnya Taeyong bisa saja menyetujuinya. Tapi setahunya ekskul memasak didominasi oleh perempuan. Yang artinya mungkin saja Taeyong bisa menjadi orang pertama di ekskul memasak. Dan tidak, terima kasih. Meskipun Taeyong senang memasak.

"Fotografi."

 _Huh?_ Untuk pertama kalinya, akhirnya Taeyong bisa mendengar suara Jaehyun.

"Kau suka memotret."

Mata Taeyong membulat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hanya menebak."

Meski tak puas dengan jawaban dari Jaehyun, Taeyong tak mau memaksa Jaehyun untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. Terlalu takut dengan tatapan dingin si pemuda jangkung itu.

"Kau suka fotografi? Pernah ikut di sekolah sebelumnya?"

Taeyong langsung menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya suka mengabadikan gambar." _Karena hanya itu yang bisa aku simpan sebagai memori dari setiap tempat yang kukunjungi. Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang penyendiri sepertiku ini?_

"Wow, kau harus datang ke setiap latihanku kalau begitu! Ambil gambarku sebanyak-banyaknya! Aku membutuhkannya untuk memamerkan pada tuan Jung ini kalau aku juga tak kalah keren darinya saat beraksi di lapangan."

"Tentu. Aku selalu membawa polaroid di tasku."

Taeyong tak yakin Yuta bisa tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. tapi nyatanya pemuda itu tersenyum jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi, ekskul fotografi?"

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya sesaat, sebelum mengangguk ragu-ragu.

" _Cool!_ Ada teman yang cukup dekat denganku disana. Mungkin kau bisa cepat akrab dengannya. Namanya Ten. Bukan penduduk asli sini, dia perantau sepertiku, asalnya dari Thailand."

Senyuman Yuta selalu berhasil membuat Taeyong ikut menggerakkan otot pipinya untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Jae, jangan hanya makan! Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita mengabadikan momen bersama pertama kita?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang kau membawa polaroid kan? Jam istirahat kedua, ayo ke atap sekolah dan foto bersama! Kita bertiga!"

Jantung Taeyong berdebar. Foto bersama.. ini pertama kalinya Taeyong berfoto bersama orang lain selain ibu dan neneknya. Bahkan, dengan sepupunya saja tak pernah. Ia hanya punya foto bersama sang ayah, Minhyung dan tentu ibunya disaat usianya 7 tahun. setelah itu, hanya ada foto ibunya disaat upacara kelulusannya dari sekolah dasar dan sekolah menengah pertama. Lalu hanya ada fotonya dengan teman satu kelasnya di buku tahunan.

Selebihnya, Taeyong hanya menyimpan foto-foto benda mati. Mungkin benda hidup yang difotonya hanya tumbuhan, pohon, dan hewan.

Sisa makan siang mereka kali itu hanya diiringi dengan Yuta yang tak berhenti berbicara. Taeyong berusaha sesekali menanggapinya. Tapi Jaehyun, sedari tadi pemuda itu hanya diam dan memakan _dosirak_ miliknya.

.

.

.

Yuta berhasil menarik Taeyong ke atap sekolahnya meski berkali-kali Taeyong memberi alasan tak bisa ikut. Dan pada akhirnya Taeyong menyerah dan mau ikut ke atap bersama Yuta.

Minus Jaehyun.

Pemuda itu langsung menghilang begitu saja saat bel berbunyi.

"Sudah biasa. Ia akan langsung ke lapangan _indoor_ untuk latihan basket. Lagipula turnamen nasional sudah dekat dan kita para atlit sekolah harus berlatih dengan giat."

Tadinya Taeyong ingin bertanya kenapa Yuta tak segera berlatih seperti yang dilakukan Jaehyun. Tapi sedari tadi jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Inikah yang dinamakan antusias? Disaat kau menunggu-nunggu sesuatu terjadi? Jantung Taeyong terus berdebar sejak dua jam pelajaran terakhir.

"Wow, _pink!_ " itu komentar pertama Yuta yang ia dengar. Membuatnya merengut, dan segera memasukkan kembali kamera polaroidnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Aku bercanda, hehe. _Pink is cool!_ Jadi, ayo!"

Yuta selalu seenaknya menarik tangannya. Kali ini pemuda itu untuk menariknya mendekati dinding yang membatasi atap.

"Bagaimana, _view_ -nya dari sini terlihat bagus kan?"

Taeyong memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya sebelum mengangguk. "Apapun yang diambil dari ketinggian tak akan menghasilkan hasil yang mengecewakan." Tambahnya.

" _Naisu!_ "

Dengan logat jepangnya, Yuta mengacungkan jempolnya. Dan dengan satu gerakan Yuta segera merangkulnya.

"Pertama, _selfiie_ dulu. Setelah itu baru mengambil foto untuk masing-masing."

Taeyong menatap Yuta sesaat.

"Hei, jangan ragukan aku. Aku cukup pandai dalam hal mengambil foto."

Ada empat film yang tercetak. Dua film tercetak foto Yuta tengah merangkulnya dengan tanda V yang menjadi gaya andalan keduanya saat selfie. Satu foto Yuta yang seolah dibuat _candid_ yang diambil oleh Taeyong. Dan terakhir, foto yang benar nyata _candid_ yang diambil Yuta secara diam-diam setelah Taeyong terus menolak untuk diambil fotonya.

"Aku mau menyimpan yang ini."

Yuta mengambil dua lembar foto. Satu fotonya dan Yuta yang bergaya dengan pose aneh, dan satunya lagi foto _candid_ miliknya.

"Tapi Yuta, yang itu fotoku."

Yuta mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin memiliki hasil jepretanku? Lagipula kau terlihat manis di foto ini." Yuta menunjuk foto _candid_ miliknya.

 _Sensasi itu lagi.._

"Ayo, turun! Aku harus segera latihan kalau tidak pelatih Yoon akan memarahiku habis-habisan."

.

.

.

Taeyong memilih pulang diam-diam setelah sempat menemani Yuta selama latihan, sesuai permintaan pemuda itu, ia juga mengambil beberapa foto Yuta selama latihan. Kali ini benar-benar _candid._ Bahkan filmnya sampai habis hanya untuk enam foto _candid_ Yuta. Ia akan memberikannya sebagai hadiah karena mau menjadi temannya.

Ya, mau menjadi temannya.

"Bagaimana harimu Taeyong?"

Sudah biasa neneknya akan menyambutnya di ruang tamu. Taeyong menghampirinya dan memberikan pelukan singkat sebelum memasang senyumannya.

"Aku mendapat teman, nek."

Mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Taeyong secara langsung, dengan mata pemuda itu yang berkaca-kaca, sang nenek sangat yakin. Teman Taeyong kali ini tak akan menelantarkan cucunya lagi. tidak seperti yang pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

"Naiklah."

Yuta yang sedari tadi menunggu bus di halte tersenyum melihat helm yang diulurkan ke depannya.

"Kukira kau marah karena tak diajak foto bersama tadi."

Jika tak tertutup kaca film helm yang tengah dikenakan Jaehyun, Yuta berani bertaruh bahwa sahabatnya itu baru saja memutar bola matanya.

"Dia sudah pulang?"

"Hmm. Aku melihatnya pulang saat pertengahan latihan. Tak baik juga jika ia pulang malam seperti ini."

"Perlu kuingatkan sekali lagi kalau dia adalah pria? Sama sepertimu?"

Yuta meringis.

"Entahlah. Instingku untuk melindunginya sudah sebesar itu. Sejak si tua itu menyuruh kita untuk selalu bersamanya."

Jaehyun menunggu Yuta benar-benar naik sebelum melajukan motornya itu.

"Tanpa diberitahu si tua, aura anak itu benar-benar seolah mengatakan untuk dilindungi."

Yuta tersenyum dari balik helmnya.

"Bahkan kau merasakannya."

Jaehyun mengedikkan bahunya sebelum fokus pada jalan di hadapannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Gimana? Gak sama persis kan? Hehe, kan Cuma terinspirasi. Big thanks for mbak Windhy yang bisa memunculkan inspirasi seperti ini. Enjoy ^^


End file.
